Le Plan
by Vidfinn
Summary: Dédicace à Hakuronchu. Théodore décide de prendre Harry dans ses filets. Et il y arriverait.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le Plan

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Humor

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Prologue**

Harry souriait, entouré de ses amis. Son visage innocent s'éclairait quand l'un d'eux racontait une histoire amusante, et son regard s'attendrissait lorsqu'il le posait sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Il était totalement ignorant du fait que quelqu'un l'observait jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses camarades, Neville Longbottom, s'il se souvenait bien, ne lui désigne du doigt un jeune homme de l'autre côté du couloir, ne l'ayant pas quitté des yeux depuis leur arrivée. Harry leva la tête et il fixa l'observateur, un peu gêné, avant de détourner le regard devant celui, franc et implacable de son vis-à-vis. Théodore sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir fait réagir le Sauveur, comme l'appelaient les journeaux à présent. Il reçut quelques regards intrigués ou courroucés des amis de son point de mire, mais n'en tint pas compte. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Il décida qu'il s'était suffisament exposé pour la journée et retourna dans son dortoir. Contrairement aux Griffindors, les Slytherins n'avaient plus cours avant 21h30. La salle commune était déserte. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient été retirés par leurs parents pour s'exiler, ou après des brimades de la part des autres maisons. En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'être vaincu, et beaucoup de ses partisans l'avaient rejoint dans la tombe, tandis que d'autres croupissaient à Azkaban ou avaient pris la fuite. À Hogwart aussi, les conséquences s'étaient faites sentir, notament parmi les élèves majeurs, dont certains avaient pris la marque. Et le reste de la population estudiantine avait tendance à oublier que les Deatheaters n'étaient pas beaucoup plus présents à Slytherin que dans une autre maison. Théodore lui-même avait dû essuyer plusieurs tentatives d'intimidation de la part de certains camarades, mais quelques admissions à l'infirmerie lui avaient garanti une paix relative.

Venant d'une famille neutre depuis aussi longtemps que remontait son arbre généalogique, ni son père ni lui n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de se soumettre ou s'opposer à un quelconque seigneur des Ténèbres ou de la Lumière en échange de pouvoir, informations ou protection. Néanmoins il avait toujours trouvé les comportements des adeptes de l'un ou l'autre très amusants. Particulièrement ceux des 'martyrs', forcés de se battre pour une cause -pas toujours la leur, d'ailleurs. L'Histoire de la Magie était d'ailleurs sa matière favorite -oui, il séchait les cours de Binns depuis le début- et il avait les meilleurs résultats dans cette matière, n'en déplaise à une certaine Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Et la plupart du temps, le 'héros' changeait. Qu'il sombre ou qu'il disparaisse, il finissait toujours par changer. Sauf Harry Potter. Lui, ne changeait pas. Il était toujours là, en vie. Toujours aussi gentil et innocent, malgré qu'il ait tué. Toujours souriant, bien qu'il ait affronté la mort, et perdu des êtres chers. Toujours curieux et avenant, quand bien même il avait vu l'horreur du monde. Et Théodore trouvait cela fascinant. Déjà à l'arrivée du Survivant en première année, il s'était posé des questions sur ce petit garçon, si petit et chétif pour son âge. Était-ce vraiment lui qui était destiné à défaire le Lord Sombre ? Il avait donc gardé un oeil discret sur ce spécimen étrange et très intéressant pendant les années suivantes. Et il n'avait constaté que peu de changements. Sa personnalité avait un peu évolué, juste pour s'affirmer, sa taille et sa corpulence avaient également été modifiées, mais sa nature était restée la même. Alors Théodore avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui. Il avait compris depuis un moment que son obsession pour son camarade cachait quelque chose de moins platonique qu'un simple intérêt scientifique. Ayant compris cela, il avait mis au point un plan. Les cinq premières années avaient été consacrées à la phase d'observation discrète, le déblayage en quelques sortes. Il était temps de passer à la phase 1.

Dans son dortoir, Harry éternua.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Le Plan

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Humor

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 1 : Phase d'observation ostentatoire**

Harry se sentait suivi. En fait, il était suivi. Depuis environ deux semaines, un slytherin le suivait, de manière totalement naturelle, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Et Harry avait des doutes comme quoi il le faisait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, au vu de la précision avec laquelle l'autre connaissait son emploi du temps. Néanmoins, il s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas se sentir oppressé par cette filature. Le jeune homme, qu'il avait appris être Théodore Nott, ne se manifestait pas de manière déplaisante. Il ne l'embêtait pas non plus, ou n'agissait pas comme un psychopathe. Il se contentait d'être là. Et Harry s'habitua rapidement à apercevoir son visage longiligne lorsqu'il levait les yeux ou tournait la tête. D'autant que Nott lui souriait quand leurs yeux se croisaient. Il aimait bien son sourire; il était mince, presqu'invisible par moment, mais toujours présent. De plus, il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par sa popularité ou sa richesse, à son plus grand soulagement, au contraire de beaucoup d'élèves et autres sorciers qui tentaient sans cesse de l'approcher. La plupart de ses camarades le conseillaient de l'envoyer paître, mais quand il leur avait demandé pourquoi, ils s'étaient contentés de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un sale serpent. À chaque fois qu'il entendait ça, il se mettait en colère. Il désapprouvait aussi du mieux qu'il pouvait le bizutage subit par les élèves de Slytherin. La maison ne fait pas l'homme ! Surtout quand on considère qu'il ne s'agit que d'une classe d'école ! Tout cela le révoltait. Il allait finir par croire que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas la tolérance ! Rémus, Hagrid étaient discriminés quand ils étaient innocents et bons, et maintenant, pour une maison, des enfants se faisaient brimer ? Certains élèves avaient pris des vacances à l'infirmerie après qu'il les ai croisés en train de s'en prendre physiquement à des premières années de Slytherin. Il avait écopé d'un mois de retenue avec Snape, mais ce dernier s'était contenté de l'ignorer. Une sorte de trève implicite s'était tissée entre les deux : ils faisaient comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Les cours de potions étaient devenus bien plus reposants pour tout le monde. Décidant de ne pas écouter ses camarades intolérants, il retrouva Théodore pendant son cours d'Astronomie grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur.

Nott parut surpris de l'apercevoir à la porte du toit, et s'éclipsa discrètement pour le rejoindre. Harry allait parler, mais il fut coupé par une main sur sa bouche. Il fut ensuite tiré vivement par le bras. Il suivit son assaillant en courant, et ils arrivèrent essoufflés dans un recoin du château, trois étages plus bas. Reprenant leur souffle, ils s'adossèrent contre le mur. Théodore se tourna vers Harry :

"Tu voulais me voir, Potter ?"

Harry fit la grimace.

"Tu peux m'appeler Harry, sil te plaît ? Je préfère...

Comme tu veux... Harry. Tu peux me nommer Théodore.

D'accord Théodore. Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

Non, pas particulièrement, pourquoi ?

Et bien... Tu me suis, non ?

Oui."

Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et rougit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il commença à s'agiter inconfortablement sous le regard perçant de Théodore, qui venait de se tourner vers lui pour avoir une meilleure vue.

"Tu es très mignon, Harry, tu sais ?

Hé ?

Tu es même adorable, en fait.

Que... Quoi ?

Ton mignon petit nez... Ton mignon petit menton... Tes mignonnes petites joues..."

A chaque mot, il caressait du bout des doigts la partie du corps concernée. Harry, déjà rouge, vira cramoisi, la rougeur s'étendant sur son front et son cou. Théodore tira sur le col pour vérifier jusqu'où les couleurs descendaient, mais Harry s'enfuit en courant. Théodore sourit et remonta tranquillement en cours, très satisfait de lui-même. Il écopa de deux heures de retenue et de trois parchemins sur les lunes de Jupiter à rendre pour le cours suivant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Le Plan

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Humor

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 2 : Elimination des gêneurs**

Théodore avait observé que les principaux opposants à sa présence autour de Harry étaient malheureusement également ses meilleurs amis. Il avait donc réfléchi à un plan pour les ôter de son passage, tout en continuant à rester près de sa proie, qu'il trouvait toujours plus rougissante que jamais quand il la touchait. Pas que ça lui déplaisait, au contraire, il trouvait ça extrêmenent mignon, et ces rougeurs réveillaient en lui l'insurmontable envie de découvrir à quel point elles se propageaient sur son corps.

Il avait finalement trouvé la solution. La belette et le castor semblaient en pincer l'un pour l'autre, mais étaient tous deux trop aveugles pour s'en apercevoir seuls. Bien que ça l'ennuyait un peu de faire progresser les amourettes d'autrui -surtout ces austruis-là- il savait parfaitement qu'un couple se mêlait moins des affaires de leurs amis. Après tout, les muggles avaient faut une expérience comme quoi être en couple faisait perdre deux amis... Il ne souhaitait pas que Harry soit seul (quoi qu'il pourrait venir le _consoler_ ), mais les deux seraient sûrement plus occupés à s'inonder les amygales qu'à monitorer leur ami. Cette image mentale lui arracha une grimace de dégoût, ainsi que les pensées suivantes traversant son esprit, impliquant la reproduction des belettes. Ses camarades de classes se demandèrent pourquoi il arbora une teinte verdâtre tout l'après-midi.

N'étant pas vraiment rodé aux choses de l'amour, il décida de faire au plus simple, et tant pis si la délicatesse n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il surgit donc aux abords d'un couloir et lança un sortilège de glu sur les lèvres des deux amoureux. Un silence stupéfait s'intalla, et il en profita pour fuir discrètement, ou plutôt, se replier stratégiquement. Il prit tout de même quelques instants pour savourer la délicate teinte vermillon arborée par l'élu de son coeur, qui se trouvait au premières loges pour assister à l'échange, et n'avait dû qu'à ses réflexes de survie de s'écarter de la trajectoire des bouches des deux soupirants.

Théodore se fit insaisissable la semaine suivante, pour protéger son intégrité physique, mise en grand danger par une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux ébourrifés. Il ne réussit cependant pas à éviter le maléfice du saucisson qui le prit en traître alors qu'il sortait de la salle commune pour aller prendre son petit-déjeûner. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée quand elle lui sourit d'un air candide avant de lui signifier très clairement que ce n'était que parce qu'il avait réussi à faire ouvrir les yeux à Ron qu'il était encore en vie, et qu'il risquerait cher s'il faisait mal à Harry. Elle partit alors en éclatant d'un rire maléfique, le laissant incapable de bouger sur le sol froid, le ventre vide. Ce n'est que près d'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'un élève de son année passa à nouveau devant la salle commune et put le délivrer. Il ne prit que le temps de le remercier avant de courir comme un dératé jusqu'à la Grande Salle, priant pour qu'il en reste... Il arriva rouge et essoufflé à la table des Slytherins sous le regard étonné de l'ensemble de ses camarades toutes maisons confondues et des professeurs avant que son public ne s'étrangle dans son thé/chocolat/lait/café/jus de citrouille quand ils le virent se jeter sur un élève de première année et le projeter au sol dans une prise digne des plus grands karatékas. Le pauvre garçon ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa. Un instant il était tranquillement assis à la table du petit-déjeûner, l'autre il se retrouvait deux mètres plus loin, par terre, les quatre fers en l'air, et un élève de sixième année venait de prendre le dernier pain au chocolat de la corbeille. Théo empoigna fermement la friandise, jeta un regard insistant à la table des Griffindors, et sourit d'un air supérieur en voyant son bien-aimé la bouche pleine de cette friandise. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, le faisant rougir et s'étouffer avec la viennoiserie, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle d'un pas altier et fier. Un silence stupéfait suivit l'action, avant que Severus Snape ne se lève d'un bond et ne hurle :

"Nott ! 20 points en moins pour Slytherin et deux heures de retenue pour agression d'un autre élève ! Potter ! 50 points en moins pour Griffindor pour être responsable des actions répréhensibles d'autrui !"

Tranquillement, Théodore continuait son chemin, ignorant paisiblement le cris de rage du professeur, puis ceux d'indignation des élèves, et prit le temps de savourer sa douceur. Il était primordial pour lui d'avoir des habitudes alimentaires coordonnées avec celle de son amant, cela permettait de préserver la paix dans un ménage. C'est pourquoi il mettait depuis quelques années un point d'honneur à manger exactement la même chose que son Harry au petit-déjeûner. Or, ce dernier ayant la dent très sucrée, il appréciait depuis quelques mois un pain au chocolat pour son premier repas de la journée. Malheureusement, ceux-ci étant très populaires auprès des élèves, Théo devait tout mettre en oeuvre pour accomplir sa mission, même si cela impliquait d'évincer des élèves de sa propre maison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Le Plan

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Humor

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 3 : Elimination de la concurrence**

Théodore bouillait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué que la belette femelle avait tendance à faire un peu trop les yeux doux à sa propriété. Cependant, son instinct animal lui avait sûrement fait remarquer que son meilleur espoir de reproduction -Harry- allait lui être ravi sous son nez par un prédateur bien plus impressionnant qu'elle -Nott lui-même. Cela justifiait très certainement le faitque son flirt gênant se soit transformé en harcèlement sexuel. Même son frère, aka belette n°6, semblait effaré de l'attitude outrageuse de sa soeur. Et ne parlons pas de Dean Thomas, son ex-petit ami jeté à peine quelques jours plus tôt, qui semblait avoir quelque chose de très gênant en travers de la gorge. Mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été très agréable de se sentir comme un objet jetable et interchangeable. Harry, de son côté, paraissait extrêmement gêné par l'attitude de la soeur de son meilleur ami, notament par ses contacts éhontés, tels que ses mains baladeuses ou sa bouche un peu trop collante qui tentait de s'accrocher à son visage ou son cou. Souvent lui venait à l'esprit l'image d'une ventouse ou d'une pieuvre, et il n'arrivait pas à avoir honte de ses pensées, malgré leur caractère peu charitable.

Théodore se rapprocha donc de Harry plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, profitant de la brèche laissée par le couple de rongeurs. Ginny sembla quelques temps perturbée, attendant qu'il s'en aille, mais comme il semblait qu'il ne le ferait pas, elle recommença vite à draguer **son** Harry. Théodore Nott était connu pour avoir une patience d'ange. En fait, il n'avait pas de patience d'ange du tout. C'était juste qu'il ne prêtait pas assez d'attention et d'intérêt aux choses ou aux gens pour que leur comportement le dérange. Ce n'était pas le cas avec Harry. Sa première passion était forte, et son prétendu flegme semblait se fissurer plus vite que son ombre lorsque l'on en venait au lion. C'est pourquoi le jour où la belette n°7 se frotta aguicheusement contre un Harry pas du tout consentant, ses camarades présents avouèrent plus tard qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi peur de leur vie, et que même le défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas aussi effrayant.

Mais le plus satisfaisant fut le regard impressionné de sa proie, qui le fixait avec un mélange de légère crainte et d'émerveillement. Il se rengorgea, sourit d'un air fier et approcha brusquement son visage de celui de Harry, ne stoppant son mouvement qu'à quelques centimètres. Le griffindor rougit -comme prévu- affreusement adorablement, et Théodore agrandit encore son sourire suffisant, avant de souffler doucement sur le nez du petit brun, et de faire volte-face pour s'éloigner d'un pas digne. Oui, il avait la classe. Et il le savait.

Plus tard, Ron demanda à son meilleur ami s'il avait vu sa soeur, celle-ci ayant disparut depuis un moment. Harry fut incapable de répondre. Ce fut une de ses camarades de dortoir qui leur avoua que la jeune fille était recroquevillée au fond de son matelas, et qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle ajouta plus bas que la rouquine avait jeté toute une batterie de sortilèges de protections autour de son lit, et qu'elle ne cessait de murmurer des choses incompréhensibles et inquiétantes. Ils décidèrent de lui laisser la nuit pour se reposer, mais il devint évident le lenndemain matin qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de se rendre en cours, toujours prostrée sous ses draps, des cernes lourds maquillant son visage, témoins de sa nuit blanche. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui vint la chercher et l'obligea à se préparer d'un coup de baguette énervée. Elle fut aussitôt emmenée de force en cours, et tout le monde la vit brusquement pâlir en apercevant Théodore Nott, qui lui lança un mince sourire narquois lequel la fit glapir. McGonagall jeta un regard soupçonneux à la paire, mais finit par rejoindre sa salle de cours.

Hermione demanda à Neville ce qu'avait fait exactement Théodore à Ginny, mais le garçon rondouillet ne put lui répondre avec exactitude, bégayant quelques mots tels que :

"Terreur... Animal... Territoire... Belette... Loup... Propriété... Vengeance... Menaces... Sang... Ingrédients à potions... pire que Snape... "

Cela ne l'avança pas beaucoup plus, mais quand elle demanda à Harry lui-même, le petit brun parut subir une combustion spontanée au vu de l'état de son visage, et il prit la fuite en courant et en criant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à 'PERVEEEEERRSS". En désespoir de cause, elle se résigna à interroger le principal intéressé, soit Nott lui-même, mais il se contenta de sourire d'un air très satisfait de lui-même avant de partir en ricanant que Harry était à lui. Hermione abandonna l'idée de parler de l'incident avec Ginny au moment où elle y pensa. Non, la pauvre fille n'y survivrait sûrement pas. Le point positif était qu'elle semblait avoir abandonné son attitude _beaucoup trop_ provocatrice pour une fille de son âge, et qu'elle restait soigneusement à l'écart de son béguin d'enfance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Le Plan

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Humor

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 4: Approche amicale (selon Théodore Nott)**

"Bonjour Harry."

Harry s'étouffa sans son chocolat chaud, et dut reposer précipitemment son bol sur la table pour ne pas qu'il éclate au sol et ne renverse son contenu. Quelques gouttes réussirent leur attentat kamikaze en allant s'écraser sur sa chemise blanche un peu froissée, mais la catastrophe fut évitée. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle correctement, il releva la tête vers la raison de sa surprise -et de celle des trois quarts de la Grande Salle. Théodore Nott. À la table des lions. En train de se servir exactement le même petit-déjeûner que Harry. Le slytherin commença à manger son repas calmement, sans aucun complexe, sous les regard abasourdis des autres élèves.

"B-Bonjour Théodore..."

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre, malgré le regard d'Hermione lui disant 'Réellement, Harry ? Réellement ? C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses dans cette situation ? Réellement ?' Il entendait presque sa voix dans son esprit et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette... Hallucination ? Prédiction ? Anticipation ? Bref, il se secoua.

"Euh... Comment vas-tu ?

Bien, merci, et toi, Harry ?

Euh... Bien... Merci... Euh... Que fais-tu là ?

Je prends mon petit déjeûner avec mon futur mari.

Oh... C'est bien... Euh ! Non ! Que fais tu à la table des Griffindors !

Je viens de te le dire.

Mais pourquoi..."

Et ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose tilta dans son esprit.

"Ton futur mari ?!

Et bien, oui. J'aimerai que nous nous mariions. Mon père n'apprécierait sûrement pas un concubinage, mais il est vrai que cela pourrait être une expérience excitante, non ? Toi et moi contre les moeurs, engagés dans une relation honteuse mais passionnée.

...

Non ? Tu as sans doute raison, nous pourrons sans doute faire quantité de choses honteuses et passsionnées quand nous serons mariés.

...

D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que nous prévoyons d'une date rapidement. Après tout, nous avons tous deux seize ans, et sommes donc libres d'être engagés dans un contrat de mariage. Surtout que j'ai appris que tu étais émancipé, donc cela va être très facile.

...

Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de la paperasse. Je pense que le contrat devrait être prêt d'ici un mois ou deux. Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons nous marier en juin.

...

A moins que tu ne préfères mai ? Ou juillet ? Mais il est vrai que ce n'est que détails, tout cela pourra être réglé plus tard.

...

En parlant de détails, tu as une adorable moustache de chocolat autour de la bouche. Cela te rends adorablement mignon, et me donne envie de te croquer comme une grenade.

..."

Harry perdit connaissance quelques secondes après s'être empourpré au-delà de toute espérance. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Jusqu'à ce que...

"NOTT ! 50 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SLYTHERIN ! ET CESSEZ DE DHESABILLER POTTER ! ... PEU M'IMPORTE QUE CE SOIT POUR VOIR JUSQU'OU VONT SES ROUGEURS ! 100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SLYTHERIN ! ET 50 EN MOINS POUR GRIFFINDOR ! ... PARCE QUE C'EST TOUJOURS LA FAUTE DE POTTER !"


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Le Plan

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Humor

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 5 : Dénouement**

Harry se réveilla dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, une peu confus. Il mit quelques instants à se remémorer les évènements, mais, une fois fait, sa peau prit la délicate teinte des groseilles gorgées de soleil.

"Oh, tu es réveillé, Harry. Comment vas-tu ?"

A peine eut-il entendu cette voix qu'il se redressa comme un ressort -récoltant une petit instant d'étourdissement- avant de fixer ses yeux myopes mais écarquillés sur la silhouette de Théodore.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. L'autre n'arrêtait pas d'agir étrangement à son égard, et, bien qu'il trouve cela gênant, il était flatté, mais également terrifié de découvrir qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une plaisanterie. Surtout qu'il trouvait le blond vraiment sympa, il était sûr qu'ils pourraient s'entendre ! Mais s'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure à la soudaine douleur dans son coeur. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela ne soit qu'une farce ! Il voulait tellement être heureux ! Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés... Il serra les poings et prit sa décision.

Théodore fut surpris mais ravi quand son adorable lionceau lui sauta presque dessus. Presque parce que Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes et qu'il serait tombé la tête la première sur le marbre au sol si le slytherin ne l'avait pas retenu. Il put alors, en récompense à son incroyable geste de bravoure, savourer les couleurs prises par son presque fiancé. Il fut cependant une fois de plus -de trop, pensa-t-il – pris au dépourvu lorsque ledit futur fiancé se redressa du mieux qu'il put, à moitié sur ses genoux et à moitié sur le matelas de l'infirmerie, et planta son regard décidé -bien qu'un peu flou à cause de l'absence de lunettes- dans le sien.

"Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Ou est-ce que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment... ça ?

Harry...

Non ! Réponds moi sincèrement ! Est-ce que tu es vraiment sérieux avec toute cette histoire de relations et de... mariage...

...

... C'est ce que je pensais..."

Harry avait envie de pleurer, mais lorsqu'il voulut se retirer des bras de Théodore, celui-ci le ramena brusquement vers lui, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, les prunelles flamboyantes, les traits durs, et Harry prit peur un instant avant que le blond ne parle.

"Harry James Potter ! Comment oses-tu douter de mes sentiments pour toi ? Penserais-tu vraiment que je ferais cela avec n'importe qui, juste pour m'amuser ?

Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas...

Ou peut-être voulais-tu que je te le prouve au péril de ma vie ? Serait-ce cela, mon petit lionceau capricieux ?

Hein ? Mais... Je ne suis pas...

Oh, oui, cela doit être ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te gâterai tant et te comblerai si bien que le moindre de tes adorables caprices sera exaucé mon amour...

Non ! Théo, c'est..."

Mais Harry se fit rasseoir proprement sur le lit, et Théodore se leva et sortit sa baguette dans un mouvement grandiloquent, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de déclamer théâtralement :

"Moi, Théodore Nott Junior, jure sur ma Vie et ma Magie que toutes deux, ainsi que mon âme, mon coeur, et tout ce qui fait mon être, appartiennent à Harry James Potter, pour lequel mes sentiments sont purs et sincères, et infinis. Que tout me soit retiré s'ils fléchissent un seul instant, car je fais ici l'Inviolable Serment, de chérir à Jamais celui que je veux comme Amant."

Sa baguette s'illumina brièvement avant qu'un silence de plomb ne prenne place dans la pièce. Madame Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Snape et le professeur Dumbledore, arrivés à peine quelques secondes avant le début du serment étaient tous livides, immobiles et muets. Harry, lui, alternait entre le rouge et le blanc, avant de retomber derechef dans les pommes.

"NOTT ! 100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SLYTHERIN !"

Théodore marchait tranquillement vers la Grande Salle quand il aperçut Harry, adossé au mur à côté des immenses portes en bois massif. Il semblait attendre nerveusement quelqu'un. Son anxiété augmenta sensiblement lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et Nott s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il contempla avec ravissement les joues pourpres de Harry. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se lasser un jour d'observer cette couleur sur le corps de son amour. Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et plaqua plutôt brusquement et maladroitement leurs lèvres ensemble. Il voulut ensuite se figer, mais Théodore ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et assouplit le baiser, le rendant plus doux, plus sensuel, savourant l'inexpérience de son amant qui se perdait petit à petit dans ses bras.

"NOTT ! POTTER ! 50 POINTS CHACUNS POUR ATTEINTE A LA PUDEUR !"


End file.
